If tomorrow never comes
by jade sheppard
Summary: L'amour est une chose étrange , elle peut rendre très heureux , euphorique mais aussi faire souffrir ... comment réagir quand on est confronté à cette souffrance , comment ne pas devenir fou ? AH. Les reviews sont les bienvenus
1. Chapter 1

**If tomorrow never comes**

**Voilà un nouvel all human dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a déjà un certain temps , grâce à la fantastique tiftouff19 ^^ d'ailleurs si vous ne connaissez pas ses écrits je vous les conseille :)**

**Voici l'histoire : Edward et Bella on 24 ans , ils sont mariés depuis leurs 20 ans . Jacob est un ami des deux jeunes gens. Renée est morte dans un accident de voiture , Charlie à toujours élevé sa fille seul. Emmett et Rosalie ont 30 ans , Jasper et Alice 18 ans. **

**Cette fic sera intégralement ( sauf précisé) en POV Edward . Je m'excuse à l'avance si je fais des erreurs dans le domaine médical par exemple , je ne suis pas médecin donc pardon **

*** rougis ***

Comme tous les matins c'est la sonnerie stridente du réveil qui me tira du sommeil, avant que j'aie pu ouvrir un œil je sentis une main douce et fraîche passer sur mon torse; s'abattre sur l'engin de torture puis se poser avec douceur sur ma poitrine . J'ouvris pour bon les yeux pour découvrir la femme de ma vie se pelotonner contre moi , les cheveux en bataille et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Comme elle est belle … il me semble qu'elle est plus belle encore qu'hier. _

Bella me sourit tendrement en caressant ma joue , n'y résistant pas je pris son visage entre mes paumes pour l'embrasser avec douceur :

« - Bonjour madame Cullen. »

« - Bonjour … au bout de 4 ans tu ne te lasses pas de m'appeler madame Cullen ? »

« - C'est que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu aies accepté de partager ma vie .. de te lier à moi »

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur en penchant la tête , mes doigts se mêlèrent à sa chevelure ondulante , son index se posa sur la fossette que formait mon sourire :

« - Même en le répétant tout les matins ? » demanda-t-elle enfin , espiègle

« - J'ai besoin de me persuader que ceci n'est pas un rêve … que tu m'as vraiment épousé .. que tu m'aimes » dis je la voix tremblante. Oui longtemps j'avais douté de l'amour de Bella , elle était si douce , si gentille … si tout , elle ne pouvait pas décemment finir avec moi , moi qui me trouvais si banal à ses côtés. Son sourire fit apparaître une fossette , elle se pencha vers moi , plongea ses superbes yeux chocolats dans les miens :

« - Edward Cullen … je vous aime , plus que tout » murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers le réveil , elle allait sauter hors du lit quand je la rattrapai par le poignet , elle bascula en arrière pour se retrouvais dans mes bras :

« - hey , je vais être en retard » protesta-t-elle

« - Tes patients attendront » dis je en soufflant sur sa nuque

Elle se dégagea gentiment, me lançant un oreiller en riant :

« - eux sans doute mais leurs maîtres j'en doute » Dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, j'en profitai pour me délecter de la courbe de son dos et peut être que mon regard se laissa aller à se perdre plus bas. Maintenant que Bella était levé je n'avais aucune raison de resté au lit , je m'étirai à mon tour et sortis du lit. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain, Bella était sous la douche , je jetai mon caleçon dans la panière à linge et ouvris la porte de la cabine de douche , Bella ruisselait d'eau et de savon , je me collai contre elle , elle sursauta légèrement :

« - je t'ai fait peur ? » murmurais-je à son oreille

« - Oui ! » répondit elle avant d'éclater de rire

« - qui voulais tu que ce soit ? »

« - je ne sais pas … mon amant ? » son regard brilla de malice , je la pris dans mes bras et la chatouillais , elle se tortilla en riant puis m'aspergea avec le pommeau de douche . Elle pris le savon dans ses mains et commença à me frotter le dos , je fermai les yeux et essayai de contrôler mes pulsions, elle avait raison elle ne pouvait pas être en retard au travail sous peine de perdre ses clients , nous pouvions vivre sans son salaire mais je savais que ma femme adorait son travail , c'était plus qu'un boulot pour elle , c'était une véritable passion. La voix de mon épouse me ramena à la réalité , elle était sortie de la douche et se séchait les cheveux :

« - quand est ce que tu es sortie de cette douche ? »

« - pendant que tu bavais les yeux dans le vague... » me taquina-t-elle

« - mais je bavais pas ! »

« - Ben tiens » ricana ma Bella en enfilant un chemisier blanc cintré et un pantalon de tailleur .

Je finissais de me rincer tandis qu'elle séchait ses longs cheveux brun , elle les attacha en queue de cheval. J'enfilais un peignoir tandis qu'elle déposa un baiser sur ma bouche, elle disparu dans les escaliers et je ne tardais pas à entendre sa vieille Chevrolet s'éloigner .

_Un jour ce tas de ferraille tombera en pièces détachées et tu sera bien obligé d'accepter que je t'en achète une autre … à moins que Jacob ne me devance avec une de ses épaves raccommodé. Faudra que je vois ça avec lui. _

La maison étant vide , je mis en route la chaîne hifi . Je pris un jean dans mon dressing toujours plus alimenté par Alice. Un t-shirt noir vient compléter la tenue décontractée que je portais toujours sauf cas exceptionnel. Après un rapide petit déjeuner constitué de café et de toast beurré, je me rendis dans mon bureau. Là comme tous les jours depuis mes 16 ans trônait ma vieille machine à écrire , je m'installai devant elle et posai mes doigts sur ses touches. Elles avaient un toucher incomparable , rien à voir avec la froideur d'un clavier, ma sœur Alice n'arrêtais d'ailleurs pas de me harceler pour que j'achète le dernier modèle à la pointe de la technologie , Bella, comme moi, aimait bien mon antiquité. J'avais commencé l'écriture d'un nouveau roman , une enquête policière sur fond mystique , dés que je lui en avait parlé ma femme avait été très enthousiaste mais de toutes façon Bella me soutenait quoi qu'il arrive, mais elle n'était jamais hypocrite , elle ne manquait pas de me dire ce qu'elle pensait de mes écrits. Une nouvelle idée m'était d'ailleurs venue dans la nuit et mes doigts glissaient sur les touches sans hésiter. Depuis que je connaissais Bella , je n'avais jamais connu l'angoisse de la page blanche , elle était mon inspiration, ma muse comme on dit. Vers midi je délaissai mon poste de travail pour prendre ma voiture , comme tout les jours ou presque j'allais déjeuner chez mes parents qui n'habitaient pas très loin même si le passage par la voie rapide était obligatoire , je me glissai donc dans l'habitacle de ma Volvo dernier cri . Une faible pression sur l'accélérateur me propulsa vers l'allée qui menait à la route . Notre maison était un peu à l'écart de Forks mais pas trop , Bella ne supportait pas d'être trop éloignée de son père et du cimetière où reposait sa mère. Elle se dressait sur un étage , un mas provençal dans ce coin des états unis. Tout en pierre. C'était le trop extravagant cadeau de mariage de mes parents , ils ont les moyens ce n'est pas le soucis mais c'était trop .

_Flash back_

« - vous êtes fous … complétements fous »

« - C'est une bien curieuse façon de parler de ses parents » répondit mon père

« - mais enfin Monsieur Cullen on ne peut pas accepter... c'est bien trop » protesta timidement Bella

« - Isabella … combien de fois devrons nous te dire de nous appeler Carlisle et Esmée ? » dit ma mère en lui prenant la main

« - … mais .. je »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais ... » sourit mon père

« - très bien … nous ne pouvons accepter Carlisle … Esmée … c'est trop … bien trop »

« - Bien sûr ce n'est pas un « petit » cadeau mais … au moins vous ne serais pas loin de nous »

« - On ne peut pas accepter » insistai je le visage fermé

« - Edward ne fais pas ta tête de mule … de toute façon cette maison ta mère l'aurait acheté quoi qu'il arrive … »

« - Papa … « protestai je

« - Tu n'as pas d'autre choix qu'accepter ... »

« - Mais elle vaut une fortune ... » soupira ma toute jeune femme

« - Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, rassures toi , on l'a achetée une bouchée de pain ... »

« - Vous rigolez .. cette maison est superbe , grande et de style français »

« - sache qu'Emmett , Jasper , Alice et Rosalie nous on aidé à la remettre en état »

« - vous vous êtes tous ligués contre nous »

« - On peut dire ça … soit tu t'arranges avec nous soit tu vois avec Alice et Rosalie »

« - Mais enfin ... » se plaignit Bella

« - acceptez et puis … faites nous vite un petit fils ou une petite fille » coupa ma mère en serrant Bella dans ses bras

« - Bon d'accord … mais alors on vous rembourse le prix de base ... »

« - Edward ... »

« - c'est la condition pour que j'accepte »

_fin du flash back _

Et ils avaient accepté quand ils avaient compris que je ne plaisantais pas. Cette maison était bel et bien la notre désormais , la chance sans doute que mes romans eurent du succès. Je ne tardais pas à me garer devant la villa de mes parents , il y avait la voiture de ma mère bien entendu, mon père lui devait être au travail et à ma grande surprise il y avait la voiture enfin je devrais plutôt dire le monstre qui faisait office de voiture d' Emmett. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et pianotai un SMS à ma bien aimé avant de descendre :

**Ma chérie , pense à manger quelque chose de valable nutritionnellement. Un osso-buco ce soir ça te dit ? Bisous , je t'aime.**

Je n'eus pas tôt fait de franchir la porte de la villa que mon frère me tomba dessus à grand coup dans le dos :

« - bonjour à toi aussi Em' »

« - Bonjour petit frère »

Notre mère fit son apparition et eu un sourire attendri au simulacre de bagarre que nous avions engagé. Elle nous regarda quelques secondes , les mains sur les hanches :

« - ça suffit les garçons … Emmett laisse moi dire bonjour à ton frère »

« - oui maman , de toute façon je sais que c'est lui le chouchou »

« - oui tu le sais bien » ajouta ma mère en riant

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'examina des pieds à la tête

« - si ta sœur te vois comme ça , elle va faire une crise de nerf »

« - Tout ira bien puisqu'elle ne me verra pas »

Elle soupira puis haussa des épaules :

« - allez venez les garçons , vous devez mourir de faim »

« - quand c'est toi qui cuisine … toujours »

« - pas la peine de me caresser dans le sens du poil Emmett » rigola notre mère

On s'installa à la table de la cuisine , comme toujours avec ma mère elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands , un service digne d'un mariage , couvert en argent et tout ce qui faut , elle déposa une papillote dans chacune des assiettes ainsi qu'un plat de légumes au centre de la table :

« - mais je vais mourir de faim avec ça » rouspéta Emmett

« - ça te fera du bien de manger sain... tu vas te rendre malade »

« - mais j'ai besoin de forces moi ! » soupira mon frère

« - tu vas faire le plein de force avec tout ça … mais comment fais Rosalie pour garder la ligne avec ce que tu lui imposes comme régime »

« - elle au moins, elle me laisse manger ce que je veux » bouda Emmett

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa tête , bientôt suivi par ma mère , elle prit l'assiette de son fils ainé et revint avec une énorme crabe, mais elle ne renonça pas aux légumes vapeur cependant la quantité de ceux là aurait impressionné n'importe qui. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Emmett comme s'il venait de recevoir un cadeau de Noël en avance :

« - je vois que cela te satisfait plus mon chéri » ricana notre mère

Il ne répondit pas la bouche déjà pleine de chair de crabe , je me retenais de pouffais plus encore et défit ma papillote laissant apparaître un simple cabillaud au beurre blanc , le poisson était délicieux sans parler de la sauce :

« - tu es un véritable cordon bleu maman »

« - Oh ce n'est pas grand chose « répondit elle toujours aussi modeste.

Nous passâmes le repas à discuter, du garage d'Emmett et Rosalie , d'ailleurs il ne devait pas être débordé ce jour là pour qu'il laisse Rosalie seule, de leurs projet d'avoir un second enfant. Nous parlâmes également d'Alice toujours au lycée mais couturière et styliste autodidacte , d'ailleurs elle pensait faire une école de mode dès l'an prochain, surtout que Jasper son petit ami et accessoirement le frère de Rosalie , lui comptait faire ses études de psychologie dans la même ville universitaire qu'elle. Après que tout les membres de la famille eurent été passés en revu , ils se tournèrent vers moi :

« - bon alors Edward … dis moi »

« -oui maman ? »

« - Bella et toi vous êtes mariés depuis 4 ans … «

« - Oui » dis je sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir

« - Quand est ce que tu enfournes la brioche dans son four ? » questionna mon frère avec sa finesse habituelle

« - Emmett » protesta notre mère les mains sur les hanches

« - Ben quoi ? Qu'est que j'ai dit » s'étonna celui ci

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de l'ignorer

« - Carlisle et moi nous demandions si nous serons bientôt à nouveau grand parents »

« - Maman …. Bella et moi n'avons que 24 ans … on compte bien sûr avoir des enfants mais on se laisse du temps … je suis pas sûr d'être prêt et Bella n'est pas certaine de l'être non plus »

« - Eddie … crois moi on est jamais vraiment prêt pour ça .. »

« - Emmett à raison » ajouta notre mère en prenant ma main

« - vous avez sans doute raison … peut être que nous devrions en reparler , elle et moi »

« - Rien ne vous oblige à avoir un enfant dans les mois qui suivent » interviens Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère , il avait posé une main apaisante sur mon épaule , on aurait dit qu'il allait ébouriffer mes cheveux comme l'aurait fait mon père ou Charlie. Emmett regarda sa montre :

« - et bien c'est pas le tout de parler des nageurs de mon frère mais je dois retourner au garage … on a du boulot et Rosalie doit récupérer Ellie à la maternelle »

« - moi aussi je dois y aller , je vais préparer un bon petit plat à ma femme »

« - une vraie fée du logis » murmura Emmett avant d'éclater de rire

Je lui donnai une tape sur la nuque , il se massa en faisant une grimace de douleur un peu trop exagérée pour que ce soit crédible :

« - les garçons ça suffit ! Emmett … dis à Rosalie que vous êtes invité ce soir , j'ai envie de voir ma petite fille Et toi Edward embrasse Bella de ma part »

« - bien sûr maman » nous répondîmes en chœur

Elle nous serra dans ses bras puis nous donna à chacun un coup de torchon pour nous dire de filer. Je saluai mon frère , tout en programmant une partie de baseball avec toute la famille le week-end suivant. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche :

**J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche ! Au fait papa nous invite à manger demain soir ! Je t'aime.**

Je rangeai l'appareil à sa place initiale en rentrant dans la voiture et me dirigeai vers le centre de Forks pour faire des courses. Je me garai près de l'épicerie , je saluai Jane la gérante et me glissai dans le premier rayon à ma grande surprise j'y trouvai Jacob , il vint me saluer :

« - Salut Edward , ça va ? »

« - tout va bien et toi ? »

« - Très bien aussi , je viens acheté des chocolats pour Leah »

« - tu ne lui a pas déjà offert des fleurs y a deux jours ? »

« - si effectivement... mais tu sais au bout de 2 ans de mariage j'ai l'impression d'être toujours plus amoureux »

J'eus un léger rire :

« - je connais ça … dis Jacob … Tu voudrais pas essayer de convaincre Bella de changer de voiture »

« - je dois avouer que ce vieux tacot mériterait d'être changé... mais ta femme est une vraie tête de mule »

« - ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire … mais son meilleur ami est bien assorti »

Jacob détourna le regard gêné :

« - c'est clair que je suis pas mal dans mon genre … Edward , Leah et moi aimerions beaucoup que vous veniez dîner à la maison mercredi soir , ça vous dit ? »

« - Je pense que Bella sera ravie … je dois y aller , j'apporterai le vin » dis je en partant

« - Pas de problème , passe le bonjour à Bella , à mercredi ! »

« - j'y manquerai pas et toi pareil »

Je passai vite fait dans tous les rayons pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin et après un rapide passage en caisse je rentrai à la maison pour me mettre aux fourneaux. Je passai le tablier que m'avait offert Bella . Le plat était en train de mijoter quand j'entendis la voiture de ma femme se garer devant la maison, je me lavai donc rapidement les mains et m' installai dans le canapé , elle poussa la porte visiblement épuisé , il faut dire qu'il était presque 20h30 , elle retira rapidement ses escarpins avant de suspendre son manteau à la patère derrière la porte :

« - bonsoir chérie , alors ta journée ? »

« - épuisante » soupira -t-elle en se laissant tomber à mes côtés , elle se lova aussitôt dans mes bras , je l'embrassai tendrement avant de commencer à masser ses épaules :

« - J'ai eu une urgence , un chien qui avait avalé je ne sais comment un jouet »

« - tu l'as sauvé ? » demandai je timidement

« - si son maître surveille les points , tout devrait aller pour lui » me rassura-t-elle avec un superbe sourire

« - Je pense que tu es morte de faim , si on passait à table ? »

« - ça sent divinement bon , je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir Edward ? »

« - arrête je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent »

Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna vers la cuisine, quand nous n'étions que tout les deux nous mangions sur le bar , elle me servit et prit place :

« - et toi ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de veau

« - le train train habituel .. Emmett a déjeuné avec nous »

« - Ah il était là , lui qui est d'habitude si occupé »

« - Oui , il faut croire qu'il a trouvé un moment …. d'ailleurs avec maman ils m'ont demandé quand est ce qu'on comptait avoir des enfants »

« - Je reconnais là Esmée mais si en plus ton frère s'y met » rigola-t-elle à moitié

« - Je leur ai dit que nous n'étions pas près … mais peut être qu'on ne le sera jamais ? » dis je tristement

« - Je ne sais pas Edward … mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux des enfants de toi , je veux les voir grandir … tu seras un merveilleux papa » dit-elle en finissant son assiette

« - Et toi une super maman … je t'aime tant Bella »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime , je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi » répondit Bella les joues roses

Bella ramassa nos assiettes et nos couverts , déposa un baiser sur ma joue :

« - c'était un délice comme toujours , je m'en emmènerai au travail demain

« - bonne idée peut être que pour une fois tu vas prendre soin de toi »

« - Je prends soin de moi ! » protesta Bella en rangeant les affaires au lave vaisselle , je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras , écartant une mèche de son visage :

« - ah oui combien de fois , tu as était à la limite de l'hypoglycémie en rentrant ? »

« - c'est mon métabolisme qui consomme trop » répondit elle en riant , les joues roses

« - Je vais finir par te faire moi même des paniers repas »

« - je sais encore faire la cuisine ! D'ailleurs, je vais faire un gâteau pour aller chez papa , je te rejoins une fois qu'il est au four »

« - tu as l'art de changer de sujet »

Elle haussa des épaules et passa son propre tablier qui était par ailleurs incroyablement sexy... surtout quand je repensais à toutes les fois où elle n'avait porté que ça. La laissant à la cuisine – elle avait horreur d'être dérangé quand elle cuisinait- je remontai dans mon bureau pour écrire le chapitre suivant de mon roman. Je butais sur un mot quand Bella fit son apparition les cheveux détachés , ne portant plus que son chemisier à moitié déboutonné :

« - que dirais tu pour ne pas répéter ... »

Elle se jeta quasiment sur moi , nous faisant tout deux – ainsi que la chaise- basculer sur le tapis , elle m'embrassa avec fougue , ses doigts se faisant caresse sous mon t-shirt , je compris assez rapidement où elle voulait en venir. Je plongeais mes doigts dans sa chevelure et l'embrassai à mon tour à pleine bouche. Je roulai habilement pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle , mon pantalon atterrit malencontreusement sur une sculpture hors de prix , bientôt suivi par mon caleçon . Bella avait le regard enfiévré, ses ongles griffant mon dos , elle se cambra pour me faire comprendre son impatience, adroitement je dégrafai son soutient-gorge et le fis glisser le long de ses bras blanc , le chemiser n'étant plus un obstacle là où il se trouvait. Mon amante crocheta sa jambe autour de mes hanches et se mordit les lèvres ce qui eut pour effet instantané de conforter mon érection . Doucement je m'emparai d'un de ses tétons et me mit à le titiller du bout de la langue , j'entendis presque aussitôt Bella gémir et la sentit se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir. Le désir irradiait de nos deux corps , ma langue traça un léger sillon jusqu'à son nombril puis je me saisit de nouveau de ses lèvres pulpeuses . Cette fois ce fut elle qui décida de jouer avec ma patience , elle déposa un baiser sur mon épaule , me fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus , doucement sa langue descendit vers mon intimité et je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps se tendre d'impatience . Visiblement n'y tenant plus elle s'assit à califourchon sur mon sexe .

_Mon dieu comme c'est doux .. chaud …_

ma main se ferma sur son sein droit , rond , chaud , doux . Son regard plongea dans le mien , nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de parler pour nous comprendre , j'avais depuis longtemps le sentiment que Bella était mon âme sœur . Elle commença à faire des cercles concentrique avec son bassin , doucement puis de plus en plus vite , ses mains prenant appuie sur mon torse. Je ne tardais pas à sentir un intense plaisir , je la fis basculer sous moi pour calmer mes sens , ma femme m'embrassa tendrement , longuement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Avec un sourire en coin elle se mit sur le ventre , je caressais la courbe parfaite de ses fesses , un doux frisson parcouru sa peau . Dévoré par une nouvelle vague de désir je m'allongeais sur elle et la pénétrais avec douceur , je la vis se mordre les lèvres , ne pouvant plus tenir , j'augmentai la vitesse de mes va et viens , les doigts de Bella se crispèrent sur le tapis et un cri sublime envahi la pièce alors un tsunami de plaisir m'envahit et mon cri bestial se mêla à celui de Bella. Vidé , à bout de force je me laissai tomber aux côtés de ma femme qui s'était remis sur le dos. Elle me laissa reprendre mon souffle puis se lova contre moi après m'avoir embrassé et mêlé ses doigts aux miens :

« - Edward … c'était … comme toujours tu es fantastique »

« - J'en ai autant à ton service » rigolais je en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes quelques temps comme ça sans parler , comme nous le faisions souvent écoutant le cœur et la respiration de l'autre troubler le silence de la pièce. La sonnerie du four nous tira de notre rêverie. Elle se redressa , chercha des yeux son chemisier puis l'enfila en retroussant les manches :

« - je meurs de sommeil , je sors le gâteau du four et je vais me coucher » exposa-t-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers

«- je vais prendre une douche » lançai je penché dans la cage d'escalier.

L'eau chaude me détendit rapidement , je me séchai , me lavai les dents et revêtit mon pantalon de pyjama. Bella était dans la chambre avec une adorable nuisette , elle me sourit et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents à son tour :

« - au fait ma puce , on est invité chez Jacob et Leah mercredi soir »

« - super ça fait une éternité qu'on ne les a pas vu … tu lui as dit qu'on apportais le vin, j'espère ? »

« - oui...maman »

« - très drôle » répondit-elle en se glissant dans le lit

« - sérieusement Bella , j'adore ce souci du détail que tu as » dis-je en l'enlaçant

« - vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en évitant mon regard

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et la forçai à me regarder :

« - oui vraiment » murmurais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller , je l'imitais , elle se serra contre moi et nous tardâmes pas à nous endormir.

De nouveau la sonnerie du réveil me tira du sommeil , ma main s'abattit dessus pour le faire taire et quand j'ouvris les yeux je découvris que Bella était déjà dans la salle de bain , je baillai et m'étirai puis je passai la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. Bella était déjà entrain de s'habiller , elle portait toujours un chemisier mais avec une jupe tailleur cette fois , elle passa devant moi , m'embrassa :

« - on se retrouve ce soir , chez papa ? »

« - ok , quelle heure ? »

« - j'essayerai d'être là vers 19h30 » répondit elle en descendant les escaliers à la hâte

« - soit prudente et soigne bien tes patients »

« - promis ! » lança-t-elle avant de disparaître de hors

Je descendis les escaliers et en fouillant dans les placards je décidai de me faire des pancakes et des œufs brouillés, le tout avalé je retournai à mon roman et n'en décollai que pour répondre à mon éditeur et pour manger. Une fois satisfait de l'avancé de mon roman , je me levai pour prendre une douche , enfilai un pantalon de costume et une chemise. Je grimpai dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison d'enfance de Bella , je me garai aux côtés de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie mais aucune trace de l'épave de sa fille . Un peu nerveux de devoir me retrouver seul avec Charlie je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour me détendre , arrivé sous le perron , je frappai énergiquement à la porte . La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un beau-père souriant :

« - bonjour le gendre » dit il en me serrant la main

« - bonjour beau-papa »

« - Bella n'est pas avec toi ?»

« - vous la connaissez , elle doit encore être à son cabinet »

« - J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop tarder, sinon mon rôti va brûler »

J'étais toujours surpris de voir Charlie cuisiner , mais il faut dire que depuis que Bella ne vivait plus avec lui , il avait bien été obligé de s'y mettre et il ne se débrouillait vraiment pas mal , Bella avait dû hériter de lui donc. Charlie m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé et alla nous chercher des bières , il me proposa de regarder le match de baseball de la journée avec lui en attendant sa fille. Bella arriva pendant la deuxième pause pub :

« - bonsoir papa » s'exclama t-elle en rentrant sans frapper , elle serra son père dans ses bras et lui tendis son gâteau :

« - il à l'air extra ! »

« - merci papa »

« - passons à table ! » proposa Charlie en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Nous prîmes tous place autour de la table, Charlie parla de son travail , des dernières enquêtes qu'il avait dû mener et se félicitait de ne pas devoir traiter le genre de cas dont je parlais dans mes romans.

Et de toutes façons il y avait peu de chances qu'il y ait un meurtre dans un bled comme Forks . La discussion passa alternativement de mon roman en cours à la journée de Bella , Charlie racontait des blagues , bref nous passions une excellente soirée. Il devait être presque minuit quand nous décidâmes de rentrer. Charlie avait l'air déçu je savais pertinemment que sa fille lui manquait , je saluai chaleureusement mon beau père :

« - je t'attends pour partir » dis je timidement

« - j'arrive »

Je disparus dans le couloir pour les laisser à leur moment père/fille. Je mis l'autoradio pour briser le silence sinistre de la nuit. Bella ne tarda pas à apparaître , elle me fit un signe de la main et rentra dans l'habitacle de sa propre voiture. Comme à notre habitude je pris la tête de notre mini cortège, nous arrivâmes sans encombre à destination. Bella me souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher . Après avoir lu mes mails essentiellement en provenance de mon éditeur et de mon agent, je montai l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et la rejoint dans le lit avec précautions.

Exceptionnellement ce ne fut pas l'engin de torture qu'on appelle réveil qui me tira de mes rêves mais la caresse de la main de Bella sur ma joue et ses lèvres douces et fraîche, j'ouvris un œil pour découvrir son visage au dessus du mien :

« - tu es déjà réveillée ? »marmonnais je

« - Oui , il m'arrive de me réveiller avant cette engin pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre »

« - je te remercie … et si on le balançait ce truc ? »

« - malheureusement il y a aussi des fois où j'ai besoin de lui pour me réveiller » dit -elle les yeux rieurs, je l'attirai contre moi et constatai qu'elle était déjà habillée , je fis la moue :

« - tu pars déjà ? »

« - et oui , les patients n'attendent pas »

« - et ton mari … tout seul .. malheureux »

« - arrête tu vas me faire pleurer » me taquina-t-elle

Elle m'embrassa tendrement , resta quelques minutes appuyée contre mon torse. Tout d'un coup elle soupira et se redressa :

« - je dois y aller, comme le mercredi le cabinet ferme plus tôt je reviens ici et on va chez Jake avec ta voiture ? »

« - Avec plaisir , prendre la voie rapide avec ton cercueil non merci »

Je fus remercié de cette remarque par une tape sur le bras , elle me tira la langue :

« - très bien puisque c'est comme ça pas de bisous avant que je parte »

Je la rattrapai au rez-de-chaussée et l'embrassai dans le cou, elle éclata de rire :

« - a tout à l'heure chéri , choisis un vin rouge … un médoc »

« - à vos ordres » répondis-je en me mettant au garde à vous , elle éclata de nouveau de rire faisant pétiller ces superbes yeux marrons. Elle me fit un signe de la main puis la Chevrolet ne tarda pas à disparaître. Je pris un petit déjeuner de bacon et de bagel beurré , le tout accompagné de café, le reste de la journée se passa comme les autres jours. Bella fut de retour vers 18h30 , elle portait un énorme bouquet de fleurs que je devinais destiné à Leah . Elle le posa avec délicatesse sur le canapé , puis m'embrassa :

« - je vais me changer … et on y va ? »

« - je vais chercher le vin à la cave et je t'attends » dis je la main dans ses cheveux , elle m'embrassa longuement et posa son front sur le mien :

« - Edward … je ne peux vivre que près de toi »

« - Moi aussi …. » dis je doucement la voix à peine audible

Elle monta les escaliers et je décidai donc de me rendre dans la cave à vin au sous sol. La lumière au plafond éclaira la rangée de bouteilles classées par provenance et par année , après quelques pas je me trouvai devant la section des vins français , je pris une bouteille de vin rouge du Médoc de l'année 2000. Quand je remontais dans le salon , Bella n'était toujours pas là j'en déduis qu'elle avait décidé de prendre une douche avant de se changer. Je m'assis sur le canapé et pris le livre qui trainer là et que je lisais en ce moment. Au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité , Bella fit son apparition ( je devrais surement maudire ma sœur pour ça car c'était à cause d'elle que Bella était devenu aussi longue à se préparer) elle portait une indémodable petit robe noire taille empire, et ses longs cheveux relevés en queue haute ondulés dans sa nuque , elle avait mis des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet glissait autour de son poignet fin. Elle me sourit et me tendit une chemise , après l'avoir enfilé je l'attirai dans mes bras , la main sur sa joue et l'embrassai :

« allons y ! » s'exclama ma femme

« - je conduis … je doute que tu puisses conduire avec ça » dis je en regardant ses Louboutins

« - tu me sous estimes mon cher époux ! »

Elle me prit les clefs des mains avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres , je la suivis contraint et curieux de la voir conduire avec ses échasses. Elle s'installa derrière le volant , régla le siège et tout ce qui était réglable Elle sourit et fit rugir le moteur. Elle démarra en trombe et nous nous retrouvâmes assez vite sur la voie rapide , elle regardait la route concentrée n'ayant auquel mal à se servir des pédales malgré ses talons , je dois dire que j'étais admiratif. Elle me raconta sa journée , elle n'avait pas eu d'urgence aujourd'hui , juste des visites de routine , des rappels de vaccins et des maîtres inquiet au moindre bobo :

« - remarque il vaut mieux ça , je préfère des maîtres trop inquiet que ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire de leurs animaux … imagine qu'il y en a qui sont prêts à inventer n'importe quel prétexte pour abandonner leurs animaux »

« - pourquoi en avoir adopté un dans ce cas » m'indignai-je

« -par caprice » s'énerva la conductrice

« - et tu ne peux pas raisonner ce genre de personne , les animaux sont des êtres vivants on ne les traite pas comme des meubles »

« - il est presque impossible de faire comprendre ça à ses gens là » elle tapa de la main sur le volant

« - je comprends que tu te sentes impuissante ma chérie , il y a des gens qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'adopter d'animaux »

« - oui … malheureusement même les imbéciles en ont le droit » tempêta-t-elle les yeux brillant de fureur

« - Pense plutôt aux bons maîtres »

« - Oui , j'y pense , c'est ce qui me fait tenir... bon changeons de sujet sinon ça va me gâcher la soirée » soupira-t-elle avant de sourire

Elle me posa ensuite des questions sur mon roman , elle était toujours curieuse d'en savoir plus sur mes personnages , sur l'intrigue et ça me flattait , ainsi nous nous garâmes devant la maison de Jacob et Leah quelques minutes plus tard , je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture pour l'aider à descendre , elle posa sa main fraîche dans la mienne et se dirigea vers le coffre ou elle prit la bouteille qu'elle me tendit :

« - c'est moi qui conduit au retour , donc je vais y aller mollo sur le vin » dis je

« - tant pis pour toi y en aura plus pour nous » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Elle prit le bouquet de fleurs de Leah ( composé de lys , de freesia et d'autres fleurs dont je ne connaissais pas le nom) pris ma main dans celle libre qui lui restait et se dirigea vers la porte , non sans mal elle frappa à la porte , ce fut Jacob qui ouvrit aussitôt comme si il s'était trouvé juste derrière la porte :

« - Bonsoir Bell's …. tu es très en beauté , tu vas voir le président ? »

« - non juste toi mon petit Jake »

« - c'est bien trop d'honneur , un jean aurait suffit »

« - peut être pour toi mais pas pour moi » rigola-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser , Jacob se retrouva avec les fleurs dans le visage et éternua plusieurs fois d'affilé :

« - oh pardon » se repentit ma femme rouge jusqu'aux oreilles

« - ce n'est pas grave, donne moi ça et laisse moi dire bonjour à ton mari , Leah est dans la cuisine »

Bella disparu dans la maison et Jacob se tourna vers moi, il me serra la main :

« - bonsoir vieux … la forme ? »

« - Oui , tu me connais j'ai toujours la pêche et toi pas trop épuisé par votre sport quotidien ? »

« - Non ça roule » répondit Jacob avant d'éclater de rire

« -rentre » ajouta-t-il en s'écartant du chemin

Leur maison bien que petite était magnifique , tout en bois , il faut dire qu'avec un mari menuisier on pouvait difficilement concevoir une maison autrement qu'en bois , Jacob l'avait construite en partie de ses mains et avait de même meublé cette maison. On s'installa autour de la grande table de la salle à manger , visiblement Leah avait mis les petits plats dans les grands , des plats typiquement amérindien , de la soupe en entrée , de la sagamite et un dessert dont je n'arrive jamais à retenir le nom , la bouteille de vin ne fit pas long feu et son contenu n'usurpait pas sa réputation de millésime exceptionnel. Jacob nous parlait de l'un de ses clients particulièrement pénible , il avait du recommencer la commande trois fois car le client changeait d'avis comme de chemise :

« - mais de toute façon je l'ai prévenu , il va payer la marchandise et le temps que j'ai perdu avec son petit jeu »

« - et il a accepté ? »

« - il n'avait pas tellement le choix »

« - tu lui as mis tes avocats sur le dos ? » demanda Bella en jetant un œil à son amie

« - Oui ça et menacé de lui mettre ma main dans la figure »

On éclata de rire de concert , il était sûr que le client allait se tenir à carreau vu la carrure de Jake et dans notre ville personne ne portait plainte pour ce genre de choses. Nous fîmes ensuite une partie de poker , je me méfiais en particulier de Bella et de Leah qui savaient très bien bluffer ce qui n'empêcha pas Leah de gagner et de remporter le pactole , après une seconde partie où ce fut ma femme qui gagna , on alla se balader tous les quatre sur la plage de la Push et si il n'avait pas fait si frais nous nous serions sans doute baignés comme nous le faisions d'ordinaire. On s'assit sur une grosse souche et on discuta de la pas si lointaine époque de notre adolescence. Nous étions silencieux depuis quelques minutes tous plongés dans la contemplation des étoiles quand Bella bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire , Jake regarda sa montre :

« - vous devriez rentrer vous deux , il est bientôt minuit »

« - tu nous chasses » le taquina Bella en faisant la moue

« - oui exactement , j'en peux plus de voir vos tronches » répondit Jake sur le même ton

« - quel pitoyable hôte tu fais mon chéri » fit Leah faussement indigné avant de l'embrasser

« - il y a des hôtels pour ça » interviens mon épouse

Jake rigola et passa son bras sur l'épaule de ma compagne. De retour à la voiture Bella s'assit du côté passager et je pris place comme convenu derrière le volant , Jake se pencha par la fenêtre :

« - soyez prudent sur la route … Bella tu m'appelles dès que vous êtes rentrés »

« - promis Jake … vu l'heure je pense qu'on ne va pas mettre plus de 20 minutes »

« - J'attends ton appel alors »

« - oui mamaaan » râla mon épouse avec j'en étais certain , un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et boucla sa ceinture :

« - je suis prête capitaine »

« - alors on décolle »

Le moteur rugit , nous fîmes un signe de la main tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. Bella était en train de farfouiller dans son sac tout en discutant avec moi :

« - tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

« - qu'aurais je du remarquer » fis je étonner

« - c'est pourtant évident »

« - si tu le dis ... » m'exclamais je amusé

« - il faut tout t'expliquer ! Leah est enceinte ! »

« - et qu'est qui te fait croire ça ? »

« - Je le sais c'est tout »

« - pourquoi n'ont -ils rien dit ? »

« - Je pense que Leah n'a encore rien dit à Jake »

« - mais pourquoi ? »

« - elle attend d'être sûre je suppose »

« - Tu es extra-lucide ma parole » dis je en tournant la tête vers elle

« - en quelques sorte ... » sa phrase resta en suspens elle releva la tête « -ATTENTION EDWARD ! » cria-telle

Mes yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur la route et j'eus juste le temps de donner un violent coup de volant pour éviter le chauffard qui arrivé en sens inverse , la voiture amorça un tonneau , puis un autre , Bella poussais des cris terrorisée et moi j'étais paralysé impossible de faire quoi que ce soit , mon front heurta violemment le volant ,visiblement même sur les voitures de luxe les airbags peuvent décidés de ne pas fonctionner, en un instant tout devint noir.

Une douleur sourde me vrillait les tempes , et une douleur lancinante me tiraillait les côtes j'entendis des voix autour de moi et j'étais visiblement allongé sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux , j'essayai de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé

_Nous étions chez Jake et Leah … nous avons passé une bonne soirée , j'ai pris le volant , Bella me disait que Leah était enceinte … elle a crié et puis … oh merde non !_

J'ouvris les yeux et un flot de lumière m'agressa , instinctivement je portais la main à mes yeux et émis un gémissement :

« - Edward ! Edward tu es réveillé » s'écria une voix que je connaissais bien

une fois mes yeux habitué à la luminosité ambiante, je tournai la tête vers la voix , c'était Alice debout juste à côté de moi et le reste de ma famille derrière elle. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés , elle me prit la main ou je découvris une aiguille de perfusion planté dans la peau :

« - Edward … nous avons eu si peur » interviens ma mère les larmes aux yeux

« - Comment tu te sens ? » demanda mon père en reprenant son rôle de médecin , me braquant une petite lampe dans les yeux

« - l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur » marmonnai je

Mon regard parcourut la pièce et comme je le craignais il n'y avait pas de trace de Bella , une panique indicible m'envahit , j'essayai de me redresser mais la main d'Emmett m'arrêta , je lisais dans ses yeux une douleur qui fit rater un battement à mon cœur , la panique se fit plus pressante :

« - Emmett... dis moi comment va ma Bella ... »

Il ne répondit pas et jeta un regard inquiet à mes parents , Alice baissa les yeux :

« - Papa...dis moi où est ma femme » criai je fou d'inquiétude

Il fit signe aux autres de sortir excepté ma mère et s'approcha de mon lit :

« - Edward … tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda doucement ma mère

« - J'ai essayé d'éviter une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse , on a fait des tonneaux … puis plus rien … papa comment va Bella »

« - Chéri … votre voiture à percuter un arbre...Bella ... » sa voix se brisa

Elle me tourna le dos et mon père pris le relais :

« - Ce qu'essaye de te dire ta mère c'est que Bella n'a pas survécu... »

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase … il fallait que je la vois , elle ne pouvait pas être morte, je n'avais plus un bouffée d'air dans les poumons :

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis moi où est ma femme , dis le moi , je veux la voir » suppliais-je

Mon père fit une moue triste et posa une main sur mon épaule :

« - non , je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

« - Je veux la voir … je veux la voir ! » répétai je fermement la gorge nouée

« - Je … bon je vais chercher un fauteuil »

Bella ne pouvait pas être morte , elle allait bien forcément , je ne pouvais pas être en vie presque indemne et pas elle … j'allais me réveiller . Carlisle refit apparition avec le fauteuil roulant promis et Emmett , il avait un air si désolé que j'évitais au maximum de le regarder , j'allais me réveiller dans la voiture ou mieux chez moi dans les bras de ma femme et j'oublierais cet affreux cauchemar

Mon père m'aida à m'assoir dans le fauteuil et enleva la perfusion devenue inutile. Il roulait lentement ne disant mot, Emmett lui marchait à côté de nous les yeux fixés sur ses pieds , mon ventre se noua quand nous passâmes la porte de la morgue , c'était une très mauvaise blague forcément. Il stoppa le fauteuil près d'une silhouette recouverte d'un tissu blanc . Carlisle me regarda :

« - tu es sûr ? »

« - Oui …. vous vous êtes trompés , ce n'est pas elle ... » dis je fermement

Étant trop bas assis dans l'engin roulant , je me dressai sur mes jambes, mon père regarda mon frère , puis doucement souleva le drap . Elle était là étendue les yeux fermés , les bras le long du corps , le teint livide et la peau marquée d'ecchymose, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait , mes doigts effleurèrent ses cheveux puis sa peau froide, mes doigts se fermèrent sur les siens … inertes.

« - elle est vraiment partie ... » murmurai-je à peine audible

« - oui... on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour la sauver ... » répondit mon père

_Bella la femme que tu aimes … la femme de ta vie est morte … jamais plus tu ne l'entendras rire … plus jamais tu ne sentiras sa peau contre la tienne … plus jamais..._

Une plainte presque inhumaine franchit mes lèvres , je sentis mes jambes me lâcher mais le contact avec le sol ne viens pas .. Emmett avait passé ses bras sous les miens pour m'empêcher de me fracasser le crâne en tombant , mes doigts entourant toujours ceux de mon épouse , secoué par des sanglots que je n'arrivais pas à verser et appelant sans cesse celle qui ne viendrais plus jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres , les journées ne sont pas assez longues. **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à marmonner mais je réalisai bientôt que j'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre d'hôpital , peut être m'étais-je endormi épuisé ou peut-être que mon père s'était vu contraint de m'injecter un truc pour que je me calme , je ne savais pas et à vrai dire je m'en fichais . Je regardai mes doigts sur lesquels je sentais encore la peau douce de ma femme , j'aurais tellement voulu ne pas la lâcher , la prendre dans mes bras … réussir à la ramener à la vie par je ne sais quel miracle … ou finir par mourir dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux mais finalement ce fut une mauvaise idée , je revoyais son visage tuméfié … ses yeux qui ne s'ouvriraient jamais plus , l'idée qu'elle ait pu souffrir m'était insupportable d'autant plus insupportable que j'en étais responsable , je serrai le poing pour résister à l'idée de frapper quelques chose. J'avais toujours mal dans la poitrine et je devinai que je devais avoir des côtes cassés , je me roulai sur le côté , le visage dans les mains quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir , je n'avais aucune envie de voir de qui il s'agissait et encore moins de parler. La personne s'assit dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre :

« - Edward … je suis vraiment désolé...je » commença la voix que je reconnaissais comme celle de Jacob même si elle était déformée par la peine

« - Je comprends ce que tu ressens ... » ajouta-t-il

Je me retournai pour lui faire face , furieux :

« - tu sais ce que je ressens ? Tu crois vraiment que tu sais ce que je ressens ? La femme de ma vie , celle que j'aime plus que tout est partie , je ne la reverrai plus jamais ! » criai-je hors de moi

_« - Edward ... » murmura une voix dans mon dos _

Je tournai la tête paniqué de reconnaître la voix de Bella , les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade, Jacob s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule :

« - Eddie … ça va ? » demanda -t-il inquiet

Je le regardai dans les yeux , il avait l'air épuisé et quelque chose s'était éteint dans ses yeux :

« - Je … non ça ne vas pas » répondis je faiblement

« - Ton père dit que tu pourras sortir à temps pour .. pour son enterrement »

« - Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force … je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir » avouai je la voix brisée

« - Edward … moi non plus … on sera là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive »

« - merci Jake … je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure … je suis bien conscient de ne pas être le seul à souffrir »

« - c'est déjà oublié ...mais tu avais raison je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens , j'aimais et j'aime Bella mais c'est...c'était ma meilleure amie … ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi »

« - Comment avez vous appris que ... »

« - C'est Charlie qui nous a appelés … il a été l'un des premiers sur les lieux »

« - comment les secours ont-ils été au courant ?»

« - Une voiture est passée peu après l'accident … et les caméras installées sur la voie rapide nous ont permis de savoir ce qui c'était passé »

« - Où est il ? … j'aimerais lui parler »

« - Qui ? »

« - Charlie »

« - Il … Il est retourné au poste , il cherche activement la voiture qui a provoqué votre accident … Tu sais c'est lui qui a sorti Bella de la voiture … il lui a tenu la main tout le temps ... » m'expliqua Jacob des trémolos dans la voix

« - Charlie ... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père cette fois , Jacob retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil :

« - Edward … on va te faire passer quelques examens et selon le résultat tu pourras sortir d'ici »

« - D'accord » répondis je docile

« - Oh Edward … je préférerais qu'en sortant d'ici tu viennes à la maison »

« - Je préférerais rentrer chez nous .. , j'ai besoin d'être seul »

Mon père fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça :

« - si tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée »

« - …. »

Il sortit de la chambre visiblement contrarié , je me mis sur le dos et contemplai le plafond , Jake et moi ne dîmes rien pendant un certain temps , mon cœur s'acharnait à continuer de battre , propageant ma douleur dans le moindre de mes muscles :

« - Comment va Leah « hasardai je pour penser à autre chose

« - Si on tient compte de la situation je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle ne va pas trop mal »

« - J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être la fiesta ... »

« - non … je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état là »

« - …. tu devrais rentrer , tu dois être crevé et elle aussi … »

« - Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser seul »

« - Jake je te remercie mais je suis sous bonne garde ici , va donc te reposer »

« - Tu es sûr ? »

« - Oui et je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je sais que tu es là depuis longtemps »

« - Il est presque 18h » répondit Jake en regardant sa montre

« - et en plus les visites vont pas tarder à être close »

« - très bien … ton père a fait installer le téléphone … alors si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas … même en pleine nuit »

« - C'est vraiment gentil de ta part »

Jake fit un signe de tête ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre, j'essayai de lui rendre un sourire crédible quand il ferma la porte derrière lui . Je poussai un long soupir , de nouveau sur le dos , je me perdis dans la contemplation du plafond. Une aide soignante ne tarda pas à faire son entrée pour m'apporter le dîner, elle me fit un timide sourire , dans une ville comme Forks on peut dire que chaque décès était une blessure pour tous , ou au moins tout le monde portait le deuil :

« - je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive ... » murmura-t-elle

« - merci … je n'ai pas très faim » dis je en regardant l'assiette contenant un morceau de poulet et des haricots verts en conserve

« - Je sais … mais il faut manger … et puis vous savez beaucoup de gens pensent que les légumes en conserve sont moins bons pour la santé que les frais mais c'est faux »

« - Ah bon ! » m'étonnais je pour retarder le moment de manger et de me retrouver seul avec mes pensées

« - Oui les légumes en conserve ont autant de qualité nutritionnelle que les légumes frais , seuls le goût et la durée de conservation changent »

« - Je ne savais pas ça »

« - Vous n'êtes pas le seul ...il faut que vous mangiez, vous devez reprendre des forces » répéta-t-elle en approchant la tablette près de moi

« - Je … je ne sais pas »

« - Monsieur Cullen , croyez moi ça ne sert à rien de s'affamer , surtout si vous voulez sortir d'ici »

« - Je veux bien essayer »

Je pris la fourchette et porté un morceau de poulet à mes lèvres , à ma grande surprise , vu tout ce que j'avais pu entendre sur la cuisine d'hôpital , il était plutôt bon , pas non plus digne du Ritz mais bon , pas sec et bien moelleux. La jeune fille en face de moi me fit un sourire plus franc

« - vous voyez ce n'était pas si dur... »

« - non … moins que je ne le croyais » dis je du bout des lèvres

« - je vous laisse finir , d'autres patients attendent leurs repas »

« - Les pauvres ils attendent à cause de moi »

« - je suis sûre qu'ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur »

Elle ferma la porte avec douceur et je finissai tant bien que mal mon assiette :

_«- Edward … je suis là »_murmura la voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille

J'avalai de travers sous le choc , toussant pour ne pas mourir étouffé , une infirmière fit irruption pour voir si je n'allais pas rendre l'âme , je repris mon souffle :

« - Vous allez bien Monsieur Cullen ? »

« - Je .. j'ai juste avalé de travers »

« - Ça va mieux ? »

« - oui merci , ne vous inquiétez pas » la rassurai je surement rouge tomate et le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait , impatient qu'elle s'en aille, elle me sourit et disparu visiblement pour aller secourir un autre patient, aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte je regardai tout autour de moi troublé :

_« - Edward .. »_

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement , encore la voix de Bella … je ne rêvais cette fois c'était bien elle , elle a dit mon nom :

« -_Edward... »_

« -Bella ? »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau :

« - vous m'avez appeler monsieur Cullen ? Vous avez fini ? »

« - Euh ….je .. je .. euh oui merci »

« - Vous devriez dormir vous êtes tout pâle »

« - Oui … oui » dis je piteusement

« - vous avez mal quelque part ? » me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

Je me repris et lui répondit que le seul endroit qui me faisait souffrir c'était mon cœur qui était brisé en mille morceaux , elle esquissa un sourire triste et m'invita à l'appeler au moindre problème . Elle ne ferma pas complétement la porte , je m'allongeais de nouveau , me perdant dans la contemplation du plafond , j'avais entendu plusieurs fois la voix de Bella , je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net et l'appelai à voix basse …. aucune réponse , je laissai tomber le cœur serré c'est sans doute le chagrin qui me jouait des tours , la culpabilité refit son apparition et je n'avais plus la force de pleurer. Mes parents avaient l'air inquiet .. tout le monde avait l'air inquiet

Le jour se levait à peine quand une infirmière ou une aide soignante entra dans ma chambre , je n'avais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, en tout cas c'était le sentiment que j'avais. La douleur dans mon crâne avait disparu et grâce aux antidouleurs j'arrivais à oublier celle de mes côtes , restait celle qu'aucun médicament ne pourrait apaiser. L'infirmière prit ma tension , sentit mon pouls et prit ma température , elle me sourit du mieux qu'elle put :

« - Monsieur Cullen , le médecin de garde a regardé les résultats de vos examen et il pense vous faire sortir dans la journée »

« - génial... » dis je le plus joyeusement possible

« - je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner »

« - oui , merci » me forçai je à dire

Chaque seconde me paraissait être une éternité , mon cerveau ne me laissait aucun répit et me repassait en boucle les images de l'accident comme une vidéo sans fin. A ça venait s'ajouter la culpabilité supplémentaire d'avoir imposé l'agonie de Bella à son père. La dame de tout à l'heure revint avec un plateau qui à mon grand bonheur ne contenait qu'un bol de café et une tartine avec de la confiture , j'avalai le tout mécaniquement espérant que ma sortie serait prochaine , après qu'elle eut débarrassé mon plateau , elle disparut et une nouvelle fois je me retrouvai seul avec mes pensées , avec ma colère envers moi même , avec ma solitude , avec cet horrible manque. Je m'allongeai de nouveau sur le lit et me plongeai dans la contemplation du plafond , je dus m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte car je me réveillai en sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau , c'était le médecin de garde, un ami de ma famille :

« - Bonjour Edward » dit il la voix neutre

« - Bonjour John »

« - comment tu te sens ? »

« - comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un accident de voiture dans lequel sa femme est morte » dis je froidement

Il déglutit et regarda mon dossier pour se donner une contenance :

« - bien , bien … tu vas pouvoir sortir … je vais remplir ta fiche de sortie , quelqu'un viendra te chercher »

« - Je vais appeler Emmett »

« - très bien , je te laisse , je vais remplir les formalités de sortie … »

« - Merci » répondis je tandis qu'il faisait mine de sortir de ma chambre , il se retourna vers moi , le regard plein de pitié :

« - Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive ... »

« - ... »

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui , je soupirai bruyamment et après quelques secondes de réflexion , je pris le combiné téléphonique sur ma table de nuit :

« - Allo ? » répondit la voix de Rosalie

« - Bonjour Rosalie »

« - Oh bonjour Edward , je … euh .. ça va ? »

« - Physiquement oui .. vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi » dis je sarcastique

« - … Tu … tu veux parler à Emmett ? »

« - Oui merci »

Il y eut des bruits de frottements puis un silence :

« - Eddie ... » répondit enfin Emmett d'une voie tremblotante

« - Bonjour Emmett, comment va tu ? »

« - moi ça va ..enfin je suppose »

« - Je vois qu'on ressent la même chose , le médecin en a marre de moi donc tu crois que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »

« - bien sûr, vers qu'elle heure ? »

« - le plus tôt possible .. »

« - très bien j'arrive »

Il raccrocha et je fus de nouveau envahi par le silence, une infirmière rentra dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard après , d'ailleurs je me demandais de plus en plus pourquoi elle prenait la peine de frapper si c'était pour ne pas attendre de réponse. Elle babilla tout le temps que lui prit de me dé-perfusé et reparti comme si de rien n'était , je décidai donc de me lever en retenant la grimace que me tirèrent mes côtes , je fouillai la chambre à la recherche de vêtements et par chance trouvai de quoi me satisfaire dans un petit sac que ma sœur avait du laisser dans la penderie. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain pour me doucher , virant cette affreuse chemise de nuit d'hôpital. En m'approchant du lavabo pour me raser et me laver les dents , je constatai que j'avais une bosse sur le crâne et un beau coquard.

Ce n'est que trop peu comparé à ce qu'à du subir Bella

« - Edward... »

Je me tournai vivement et passai la tête par l'embrasure de la porte … personne , j'avais surement rêvé ou halluciné …

Je finis de me préparer et je retrouvai à peu près figure humaine si on oubliait les cernes sombres sous mes yeux éteints. J'étais plongé dans une demi rêverie quand on frappa à la porte , je sortis de la salle de bain et me retrouvai face à face avec Emmett qui n'était clairement pas à l'aise , il me fit un sourire en coin :

« - Emmett .. »dis je la gorge nouée

« - Salut petit frère … j'ai vu le toubib .. c'est bon on peut y aller »

« - Tant mieux , je ne supporte déjà plus d'être entre ces quatre murs »

« - passe moi ton sac »

« - comment sais tu que j'ai un sac ? »

« - Je connais notre sœur et puis ce que tu portes n'est surement pas tombé du ciel »

Il rigola faiblement , pas un véritable rire , pas le rire que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre venant de lui . Je me penchai par la porte de la salle de bain encore ouverte et lui tendis le sac :

« - on y va ... »

Il prit la tête et je me contentai de le suivre jusqu'à son 4X4 , mon cœur battit un peu plus fort quand je montai sur le siège passager :

« - Je te ramène à la maison »

« - Okay.. » marmonnai je

Il mit le contact et démarra avec douceur , je ne savais pas quoi dire pour combler cet horrible silence qui avait envahi le véhicule. Bientôt la voiture s'engagea sur la voie rapide , j'essayais de fixer mon esprit sur autre chose mais impossible de faire abstraction , de l'arbre défoncé sur le bord de la route bardé de banderoles de police , mon cœur manqua un battement :

« - Je suis là .. mon amour »

Je sursautai vivement et regardai par la fenêtre puis me tournai vers mon frère, la main crispé sur les côtes:

« - tu as dis quelque chose ? » grimaçai-je

« - euh...non , ça va .. tu es tout pâle ? »

« - j'ai cru entendre... j'ai du rêver »

« - Je veux bien croire que tu aies rêvé , tu as une sale mine et tu as l'air d'avoir mal»

« - tu es de plus en plus doué pour les compliments... et je me suis foutu un coup dans les côtes » ironisai-je

« - Tu n'as pas dormi c'est ça ? »

« - tu aurais envie de dormir à ma place ? »

Il ne répondit rien et son regard se fixa de nouveau , je fixai de nouveau mon regard sur la route pour essayer de calmer mon cœur qui s'agitait dans ma poitrine , si bien que je ne me rendis pas compte que ce qu'il avait appelé « la maison » était en fait la maison de nos parents :

« -qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

« - Edward …. »

« - ramène moi chez moi » dis je la gorge serrée car je réalisai au combien j'avais envie d'être seul

« - compte pas sur moi … pour te laisser tout seul là bas »

« - Emmett » soupirai je douloureusement

« - Edward ! » répondit il sur son ton de grand frère

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi et de ce que je pourrais faire si j'étais seul. J'allais protester plus vivement mais voyant que j'arriverais pas à le faire changer d'avis , je baissai les bras. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme quand j'étais plus petit , et fis le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière et me regarda en silence :

« - je n'ai pas le choix donc ? »

« - tu as tout compris petit frère »

« - j'ai 24 ans , je suis majeur et vacciné »

« - J'en ai 30 … on peut jouer à ce jeu là si tu veux , crois moi je te connais , s'il te plait nous serions tous plus tranquille si tu restais là quelques jours »

« - très bien »

Il prit mon sac et me prit par le bras car visiblement il avait l'air de croire que j'allais m'enfuir , ma mère apparut à la porte avec en toile de fond , toute ma famille , je me demandais pourquoi il n'étaient pas soit à leur travail soit à l'école , je sentis mon estomac se serrer douloureusement. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et mon père à ma grande surprise en fit de même avec un air grave , on s'installa tous dans le salon , où un silence pesant s'installa , je les regardai tour à tour. Rosalie avait toujours cet air digne , Emmett avait posé une main sur son épaule , il faisait grise mine. Alice avait les yeux rouges et je voyais sa lèvre trembler , Jasper essayait de la réconforter. Esmée elle virevoltait dans la cuisine et elle avait du faire des cookies pour tout l'état de Washington. Carlisle lui m'observait avec un air inquiet , comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'effondre en larmes , que je me foute en l'air ou je ne sais quoi d'autre :

« - Mon amour … je suis là »

Je résistai de toutes forces à l'envie de prononcer le nom de la personne à qui appartenait la voix , de regarder par dessus mon épaule. Je passai la main sur mon visage pour chasser la fatigue :

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence à tous »

« - On est là pour te soutenir Eddie » bafouilla Alice

« - Me soutenir ? »

« - oui … je … c'est terrible »

« - J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne soit plus là ... » avoua Rosalie arrivant presque à masquer sa tristesse

« - j'aimerais autant qu'on parle d'autre chose » soupirai je

« - Ed.. » commença Jasper avant de se raviser

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes quand ma mère arriva avec un plateau chargé de cookies et de verres de lait , j'en pris un et mâchonnai mollement mon biscuit :

« - alors mon chéri , tu souffres moins ? « demanda t-elle gentiment

« - les antidouleurs c'est génial » ironisai-je

« - Edward , il faut que tu saches que les obsèques de Bella se déroulent après demain » déclara calmement mon père

Je le regarder incrédule :

« - Quoi ? Déjà ? »

« - Comme tu ne me l'as pas demandé , tu ne le sais pas , mais tu es resté inconscient 4 jours »

« - 4 Jours » répétai je mécaniquement

« - Oui .. » la voix de mon père se serra légèrement

Je passai de nouveau la main sur mon visage épuisé :

« - tu devrais aller te reposer » fit Emmett sur le même ton que tout à l'heure .

« - ta chambre est prête » renchérit maman

« - J'y vais … « me résignai je

Ils m'embrassèrent tous , je grimpai les escaliers pour regagner ma vieille chambre d'adolescent , la porte s'ouvrit , rien ou presque avait changé , ma mère avait fait le ménage , elle avait allumé quelques bougies et une magnifique photo de Bella trônait sur ma table de nuit , mon cœur se serra mais la vue de ce visage intact et souriant m'apaisa presque aussitôt

_« - Edward ? »_

Encore cette voix :

« -Bella ... » murmurai-je

Je me glissai dans le lit deux places , du même côté qu'à l'accoutumée , et la fatigue l'emporta immédiatement. C'était un sommeil profond très profond quand tout d'un coup je me retrouvais sur le bord de la quatre voix , il faisait nuit et il pleuvait des cordes , près de moi un arbre en mauvais état avec un cordon de police enroulé autour , je sentis le malaise m'envahir , la tête me tournait et je finis par tomber à genoux dans la boue :

« - Isabella .. » murmurai je la gorge en feu

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ... »

La voix toute proche me fit sursauter , l'eau ruisselait sur mes cheveux et mes joues , mélangée à mes larmes , à travers le rideau de pluie m'apparut la silhouette de Bella , elle portait une robe blanche :

« - Bella .. « hoquetai je

« - Je suis là.. » répondit sa voix caressante

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers elle , je remarquai soudainement qu'elle n'était pas mouillée :

« - Pourquoi es tu partie ? » lâchai je tristement en m'approchant un peu plus

« - Je suis là mon amour « me répondit elle en tendant la main

En m'approchant un peu plus , je me rendis compte qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté d'un mur de pluie , de son côté il ne pleuvait pas , je passais la main dans mes cheveux trempés :

« - Tu es là ? »

Elle acquiesça la main toujours tendue et me sourit. Je lui rendit son sourire , réchauffé par ses prunelles chocolat et tendis la main à mon tour , mes doigts effleurèrent les siens puis soudain son sourire disparut et je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit . Je restai quelques minutes hébété à regarder le bout de mes doigts , mon regard se balada ensuite quelques instant sur la chambre , il faisait nuit et tout d'un coup un flot de larmes silencieuses roula sur mes joues .

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux il faisait jour , je restai de longues minutes allongé sur le dos puis je me relevai avec précaution , mes côtes me rappelèrent à l'ordre et un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me levai enfin et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain , en me regardant dans le miroir je constatai que j'avais vraiment une sale tête , les yeux bouffis , le teint pâle et une légère ombre. Je me glissais sous la douche pour effacer ces traces de chagrin avant de descendre rejoindre ma famille. Je repensais au rêve , était ce vraiment un rêve ou un cauchemar d'ailleurs , cela m'avait semblé si réel , elle était si belle , si douce , si … elle. Je m'essuyai soigneusement et me dirigeai vers le dressing où je revêtis un pantalon et un t-shirt à manches longues. Quand je descendis les marches je tombai sur mon frère :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » m'étonnai je

« - Ça fait toujours plaisir petit frère … sérieusement , les parents sont allés régler certains détails .. vu que tu dormais … et ils m'ont confié la tâche de veiller sur toi … comme quand on était petits »

« - justement , nous ne sommes plus petits Emmett »

Il ne répondit pas puis me fit signe de le suivre , on se retrouva dans la cuisine :

« - Je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'empoisonner avec ta cuisine » dis je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu

« -rassures toi , ce n'est pas moi qui a cuisiné » répondit il étrangement calme en enfournant une assiette au micro-ondes

On s'assit puis il me regarda :

« - comment tu te sens ? »

« - bien .. »

« - tu as le droit de montrer que tu ne va pas bien tu sais »

« - Je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait »

« - a évacuer ton chagrin »

« - Jamais je ne pourrai évacuer ça.. » dis je tristement

Le micro-ondes sonna et Emmett revint avec une assiette fumante

Je picorai , les yeux dans le vague :

« - Edward , nous sommes tous inquiet pour toi »

« - n'est ce pas normal d'être malheureux quand la femme que tu aimes .. »

« - si évidement , mais tu gardes tout pour toi »

« - Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? Pleurer ? Crier ? Me mettre en colère ? »

« - Oui ! »

« - Ça ne servirait à rien »

« - Cela t'aiderait ... »

« - Et vous … alors .. je ne vous vois pas pleurer »

« - On essaye de respecter ton propre deuil …. »

« - Je ne ferai jamais le deuil de Bella … jamais »

Il ne répondit rien mais je vis le trouble dans ses yeux … je savais parfaitement que pour lui Bella était une seconde petite sœur ...je me doutais à quel point il devait masquer sa propre souffrance mais égoïstement je m'en fichais. Je changeai de sujet en parlant d'Ellie :

« - elle va bien , à son âge on ne réalise pas bien ce qu'implique ce genre d'événement je suppose »

« - elle travaille bien »

« - elle fait des beaux gribouillis, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir »

Le reste de l'après midi fut très monotone , je m'étais isolé dans la salle de musique pour jouer encore et encore les morceaux préférés de Bella :

« - Edward... » m'appela encore une fois la voix tant chérie dans un souffle

Je tournais la tête , rien , pas franchement étonnant , j'entendais des voix , il ne manquait plus que les hallucinations pour me convaincre que j'étais devenu fou .

_« -Edward... »_ m'appela de nouveau le murmure

« - Bella ? » murmurai-je à mon tour

Pas de réponse , je repris mon activité musicale pendant une heure , puis regardant l'heure je demandais aimablement à Emmett de me déposer chez Charlie. Il me déposa et me fit promettre de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher :

« - oui maman »

« - Je suis pas sûre que maman apprécierait d'être comparée à la montagne de muscles et de virilité que je suis »

« - ça .. tu l'es surement … dans tes rêves »

Il rigola puis démarra pour me laisser seul sur le pas de la porte de mon beau père , j'hésitai à frapper puis après avoir soufflé un bon coup , je toquai légèrement , la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Charlie aminci , fatigué , dont le chagrin se lisait sur ses traits tirés :

« - Edward » s'exclama t-il surpris

« - Bonsoir Charlie … je peux entrer ? »

« - Bien sûr fiston … entre » dit il en se poussant

Je pénétrai dans la maison d'enfance d'Isabella et suivis Charlie dans la cuisine , il me servit un café et prit place en face de moi , je tripotai ma cuillère :

« - Charlie … je .. je suis désolé »

« - Merci … ça a été si horrible de la voir s'éteindre sous mes yeux ... » murmura-t-il la gorge serrée et les yeux embués

« - Je me sens .. si .. fautif »

« - Fautif de quoi ? Qu'un imbécile conduise à contre-sens … à une vitesse insensée ? »

Je restai silencieux.

« - tu n'es pas fautif fiston … je crois que tout les deux on ressent la même chose » affirma-t-il les yeux planté dans les miens

« - Vous avez attrapé … ce... ce déchet ? »

« - Les collègues l'on arrêté .. il est en cellule … mais pas ici … je ne réponds pas de moi , si je me trouve en sa présence »

«- Charlie ..est-ce ... est-ce qu'elle a souffert ? »

« - Je crois que non , et pour être honnête je préfère m'en convaincre »

« - Merci .. je n'arrive pas à croire … «

« - Moi non plus … moi non plus » marmonna t-il des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Charlie pleurer , je baissai les yeux pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il essuya vivement ses yeux et but une gorgée de café. Nous passâmes la soirée en silence , seulement interrompu par l'arrivée de la pizza que Charlie avait commandé , chacun muré dans son chagrin. Emmett finit par venir me chercher de lui même, il me déposa devant la villa et partit de son côté , mes parents lisaient dans le salon , je les saluai brièvement et montai l'escalier , je rentrai dans le bureau de papa pour consulter mes e-mails. J'avais au moins dix messages de mon éditeur , chacun plus virulents que le précédents. Je pris la peine d'expliquer la situation , que je n'avais pas du tout le goût d'écrire … qu'il n'avait qu'à repousser les délais , je passai ensuite plusieurs minutes à écrire une éloge funèbre , la gorge nouée par des larmes que je ne voulais pas verser. J'éteignis l'ordinateur et allai me coucher.

Le réveil fut très dur car sitôt que j'eus ouvert les yeux je pris conscience que c'était le jour où j'allais mettre ma femme en terre , rien que cette expression me faisait sentir mal. Je rejoignis les autres après avoir revêti le plus beau costume noir que j'avais , en fait , je mis également une chemise noire. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi avant de se détourner, Je montai à l'arrière du monstre d'Emmett avec ma nièce qui était calme et insouciante. Elle me raconta ses journées d'école et me dit qu'elle était contente que je sois réveillé de ma sieste , elle ajouta pour finir qu'elle était triste que tata soit parti sans lui dire au revoir , ce à quoi je répondis que ce n'était pas volontaire. Enfin mon frère se gara aux abords du cimetière et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer , Rosalie pris sa fille dans ses bras et Emmett resta à mes côtés , chaque pas me faisait sentir plus mal que le précédent. Nous pénétrâmes dans la chapelle . Je pris place au premier rang , tandis qu'Emmett ressortit. Bientôt une musique lugubre , de circonstance s'éleva dans la chapelle , j'entendais des sanglots de par et d'autre...je sentis une nausée m'envahir. Tout le monde se leva et se tourna vers l'entrée , ce que je vis me pétrifia , le cercueil dans lequel je n'osais l'admettre ma femme reposée était porté par 4 hommes : Emmett , Jacob , Charlie et mon père. Ils me dépassèrent en évitant soigneusement mon regard et posèrent avec précaution le cercueil sur un socle prévu à cet effet , je me sentis partir , mais une main sur mon épaule me ramena à la conscience , c'était Emmett qui venait de prendre place à mes côtés. Le prêtre prit place derrière le pupitre et nous nous rassîmes. Pendant que le prêtre débitait toute sortes de texte biblique , je plongeais dans une sorte de brouillard , quand soudain j'entendis mon nom , tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi et je compris qu'on attendait de moi la lecture de l'éloge funèbre , je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer de nouveau , je grimpai les quelques marches et pris la place du prêtre au micro , je sortis le papier que j'avais préparé et lança un regard dans la chapelle qui était pleine à craquer , ma famille me sourit timidement , je reconnus nombre de clients de Bella , ma vue se brouilla légèrement. Je me raclai la gorge et fixai le papier de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'effondrer :

« - Bella ... » ma voix résonna lourdement dans le silence pesant de la chapelle

« - Bella .. repris-je, Bella était une femme formidable , je ne saurais dire combien j'ai eu de la chance de la connaître , je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Charlie et Renée pour l'avoir fait venir au monde , il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour dire combien elle était … était … ma voix buta sur ce mot... je sentis l'air s'échapper de mes poumons , ...était .. ma respiration s'accéléra et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre , mes doigts s'agrippèrent au pupitre et je vis mon père se précipiter vers moi :

« - était .. je t'aime » glapis-je

Mon père me prit das ses bras :

« - calme toi mon fils »

Je l'entourai de mes bras et fermai mes yeux , je sentis des larmes perler sur mes joues. Il m'entraîna dehors sous le regard désolé et émue de toute l'assemblée . Dehors mon père me fit assoir sur un banc la tête entre les genoux , le temps que je retrouve mes esprits :

« - Ça va mieux ?»

« - Non … j'ai .. j'ai l'impression d'un grand vide ... »

« - Je sais .. »

« - Non tu ne sais pas .. »m'emportai je

« - Tu as raison , je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre la femme de sa vie mais je suis médecin … je suis souvent confronté .. à la mort » dit-il avec calme

« - Pourquoi ...pourquoi est elle partie ? »

« - Il n'y a pas d'explication , juste un fautif et ce n'est pas toi » me rassura t-il

Je le regardai dans les yeux , je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perdu de ma vie , des notes d'orgue s'élevèrent de nouveau :

« - Edward ,il va falloir que j'y aille … attends ta mère ici »

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et la foule se dirigea vers le cimetière , ma mère me prit le bras et m'embrassa sur la joue , suivie de près par le cercueil. Les porteurs le posèrent sur les cordes au dessus de la tombe creusée à même le sol. Charlie prit place à ma gauche , les yeux débordant de larmes.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre et je jetai une rose dans la fosse :

_« - Edward , je suis là , écoute moi je t'en supplie » _

Je tournai la tête et vis la silhouette transparente de Bella me tendre la main :

« - Bella … « murmurai je avec qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je me frottai les yeux , la main d'Emmett se posa sur mon bras :

« - Ed , ça va … ? »

« - Je .. je crois que le chagrin me fait perdre la tête ... »


End file.
